When Two World's Collide
by Adriennebabes
Summary: Bella is who she is and she's happy that way... until a new family comes to town and turns her world upside down. Edward shows Bella that being alone is not always best but manages to unearth a secret that some would rather have forgotten.
1. I am who I am

Relying on someone means that eventually they are going to let you down, because people aren't perfect and that's just life. I don't rely on anyone, not anymore, it was just too painful when they left or decided they couldn't bothered with me anymore, so I kept to myself and didn't rely on anyone other than myself because I was the only person who didn't let me down.

I was perfectly happy with my own company, in fact I enjoyed it, but it also meant I didn't have any friends, I didn't get asked to the school dances and people avoided me like the plague, I suppose I didn't fit into the teenage stereotype where popularity was a live or die notion, prom queen and head cheerleader meant literally nothing to me. Not that I didn't appreciate why people did like it I mean, each to their own right? I just meant that I preferred doing what I like, wearing what I like and spending time with who I like without being judged or pressured to be different.

It would probably surprise most people to know that back in elementary school I was really close friends with Miss Head cheerleader herself! Occasionally she still calls me to ask how it's going, which is really sweet but totally unnecessary, like I said, I don't need friends, especially those who just feel sorry for me!

I don't hate the world or anything, I'm not a hateful or negative person, I see people for what they are and I just don't see why I should fit in, either way it doesn't benefit me, I don't like normal teenage things like partying and hanging out with loads of boys in short skirts, it just wasn't my thing, give me a book and hot chocolate any day. The good thing about all the high school stuff is that it doesn't last forever, in two short years I'll be free to be whoever I want and no one can judge me for it. And then I can be an adult and get what job I want and live where I want with who I want and no one will ever be allowed to tell me what to do. So I go to school without complaining and ignore people as best I can, I study hard so nothing can hold me back and I keep a smile on my face. Because despite the fact that people thought I was a miserable nobody without any friends, I was happy being just me and that is why I always have a smile on my face.

I had been living with my dad, Charlie since I was six when my mom decided to leave me. I'm not angry with her...anymore, she did what she had to do and that is that, I'm not bitter, how could I be? She just did what I wished everyone else would let me do, she's living her life the way she wants to live it! I don't know where she is and I don't want to, I don't need my mum, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, hell I even look after my dad, despite the fact that it's supposed to be the other way round.

Of course people always think they know what's best for them, usually right before something happens to make them think otherwise. It took a new family moving into town to make my world turn upside down, and this is what happens when two worlds collide.


	2. He made me act like a teenage girl

**Disclaimer: - Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright intended.**

BPOV

Like every day, I went about my morning routine of showering, dressing and eating breakfast, it was like any normal day. I made a mental note of my schedule, first period History, no homework. Second period Math, Trig test, which I was going to ace because I studied my ass off for it. Third period Advanced Biology, I had a lab report due, it was supposed to be done in pairs but there is an odd number in that class so I flew solo for that one. Then lunch...the joys, usually I just sat in the library, at the back so Mrs Hair couldn't see me eating my lunch in there. Fourth period Advanced Chemistry (no wonder they thought I was a science nerd), no homework. And fifth period French, I had to go to keep my GPA but truthfully I had started teaching myself French at the age of 9 with the help of the library's books, at the age of 17 I was now fluent, there was so no point to me being in that class.

I probably studied more than your average student...okay way more than your average student. But average students had friends and social lives and hobbies and stuff, I just had me and my studies to worry about. Bliss. Still, the actually going to school part was wearing me down, all those obnoxious kids who I tried to ignore were getting worse year after year, I wouldn't care or anything but the ruthless teasing was getting a bit much, cat calling from girls, wolf whistles from boys, gosh why can't people just leave you alone. I pondered this while making breakfast for Charlie and myself.

'Morning Isabella, what's for breakfast?' Charlie asked as he trudged into the kitchen without looking up from his newspaper.

I sighed inwardly, he knew I hated being called Isabella, it was too fancy for my liking. My mom used to call me Izzy...before she left, I wouldn't let anyone call me that since then. I much preferred Bella if people were going to speak to me at all. I called my dad Charlie and had done since the age of 10; he didn't really feel like a dad to me, not since my mom left anyway. I'm sure the reason he insisted on calling me Isabella was to spite me because I refused to call him dad, unless he was feeling particularly nasty or angry and then he would call me Izzy, he knew how I felt about that name.

'Poached egg on toast', I replied simply without looking up.

I heard him grunt and say, 'That's a bit healthy, isn't it?'

'It tastes the same as fried but doesn't have all the fat', I said.

'Well why couldn't you do me the fried and yourself the poached?' he replied.

Because I don't want to stand at the fucking stove cooking two separate meals, when I could make one. That's what I wanted to say, not that I ever would. Sometimes Charlie could be so selfish, it wasn't like he ever took a turn at doing the cooking himself and he had the nerve to ask me to cook two different dishes when I was supposed to be the kid. Charlie obviously missed the day when they taught you to take care of your kids properly.

'I don't have time to do both', I said as I dished the eggs up.

Charlie eyed the food I had just put in front of him and sniffed at it apprehensively. I suppressed the desire to roll my eyes at him and just started eating. Charlie sighed and picked up his knife and fork, he ate every scrap despite the fact that not ten minutes ago he had been complaining about it. I picked the dishes up and dumped them in the sink and made a hasty dash to the door.

'Isabella, aren't you going to wash the dishes?' Charlie called out to me as I opened the front door.

'I don't have time; I'm going to be late! I'll do them when I get home', I replied.

Why couldn't he do the dishes for once? I had stood there and cooked the bloody breakfast, the least he could do was to do the clearing up! Lazy so and so.

I made it to school with barely seconds to spare and didn't have time to go to my locker, which meant I would have to carry all of my books until lunch time; I could already tell that this was not going to be a good day. I had just finished history and had my brain focused for the second period trig test. Just as I was about to enter my second period class, someone called my name making me pause momentarily.

'Miss Swan, could you come here just a moment'.

I begrudgingly turned around and made my way over to the vice principal, Mr Chamberlain. He was standing with a rather anxious looking boy, who was about my age, I narrowed my eyes as I spotted his confused expression, like he had seen a ghost, he composed himself just as quickly. My breath hitched slightly, this boy was extremely attractive, he had big, expressive, green eyes and what can only be described as bronze sex hair, if a boy was ever beautiful then he was it.

'Yes, Mr Chamberlain?' I replied sceptically.

'Good Morning Miss Swan, I was wondering if you would mind showing Mr Cullen here to some of his classes? He's new and I noticed that the two of you have similar schedules bar a few classes'.

I cringed inwardly, I really didn't want to be some sort of glorified tour guide, but really I couldn't refuse, it would look so rude.

So I replied, 'Umm, sure Mr Chamberlain, I don't mind'.

'Great! You both have math class now, enjoy! And thank you Isabella, have a good day Edward and come and see me if you have any problems'.

With that he walked off, leaving me with...Edward? I think that's the name he said anyway. It was awkward to say the least, I suppose like it always is when someone leaves two complete strangers to talk. We started to walk to the math class; Edward was the first to break the silence.

'So, what's the teacher like in this class, Isabella?'

I cringed at the use of my long name, only a few teachers and my father called me that and only because they refused to call me anything but.

'He's fine as teachers go I suppose...and it's Bella', I replied politely.

'I'm sorry, what?' he said looking confused.

'My name, its Bella...I really hate being called Isabella'.

'I suppose that fits...I mean Bella does mean beauty', he said whilst winking at me.

He galloped ahead of me while I stopped with my mouth gapping open...had this Edward kid just called me beautiful? That had never happened before...I smiled momentarily before I remembered that I must look like a complete desperate idiot standing their grinning. He turned when he got to the door.

'Come one Bella, otherwise we'll be late for class!'

He walked in while I hurriedly rushed after him.

Edward was seated at the other end of class during math, he was excused from out trig test as he hadn't known about it and therefore hadn't studied. I definitely got an A in that test, I could just feel it. The remainder of class was uneventful and when the bell went signalling the start of third period I was glad for a change of pace, Advanced Biology was easily my best subject. I was one of the first out of the door from math; everyone else took the opportunity to chat to their friends during the changeover of classes, which is something I obviously wouldn't partake in. I was making my way down the corridor when I heard quick footsteps following me; I turned and almost collided with someone. Edward. I had forgotten that I was supposed to the showing him around and had just left him in math.

'Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you in math, my mind was somewhere else!' I blabbed hastily.

'Well, I hope it was somewhere nice, you're forgiven Bella', he said smiling at me.

'Who was somewhere nice?' I asked, confused.

'I meant your mind, when you said it was somewhere else', he replied slowly.

For someone with a perfect 4.0 grade point average, I was such a stupid idiot sometimes! I could feel my face going red, the sight made him smile even more for some reason.

'So what's on your third period schedule? I can help you find your class before I go to mine', I said.

'Umm third period advanced biology with Mr Harris', he replied simply.

I was a little surprised that he was taking such a difficult class, there were only seven of us in that class out of a year group of 150, which must mean that he tests in the top 3% in the school. It would have been impressive had I not been the smartest person in that class.

'I have that class as well, it's just round the corner, follow me', I said.

'So you take advanced biology? You must be quite smart', he added.

'Yeah, I must be', I replied, speaking to him over my shoulder.

When we arrived in class I took my usual seat at my lab table, now I wasn't stupid, seven people in class is an odd number, Edward made the count up to eight which meant that someone was gaining a lab partner...me. I took the opportunity to really study Edward while he was talking to Mr Harris, I could see his profile from this angle and if a side of a person's face was ever perfect then his definitely was, he had a straight nose and a strong angular jaw, something about that jaw was so sexy. Hang on Bella, sexy? You don't think about anyone, ever like that, ah I was in trouble! And don't even get me started on those lips seriously plump and pouty and they curved into a perfect little smile...I smiled as I thought about his lips when a hand waved in front of my face.

'Earth to Bella! Mr Harris said I was going to be your lab partner, that's okay isn't it?' Edward said to me.

'Yeah, of course it is, you'll get an easy A', I replied.

He frowned at me before opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

'I intend on doing my fair share of the work you know', he said.

I just looked at him; yeah, I had heard that one before, besides I didn't trust anyone apart from me to do the work, I would have to shadow everything he did if we divided the work. I continued to give him the silent treatment all the way through Mr Harris' class, turned my lab report in and left the room. Edward soon caught up with me.

'So is this the way to the cafeteria? Want to eat lunch together? I don't know anyone else in the school', Edward babbled.

'I don't eat lunch in the cafeteria, I'm going to the library', I replied bluntly.

He slowed his steps when he heard what I was saying.

'Oh, okay, see you Bella'.

He sounded sort of...hurt, I watched him turn around and start to walk in the other direction and I felt a pang of guilt? This was new to me; it was strange, so strange that I called back to him.

'Hey, Edward?'

'Yeah?'

'If you ever need someone to sit with at lunch...you can come find me in the library, I guess that wouldn't be totally unacceptable', I found myself saying despite myself.

'Thanks Bella, that would be...nice', he smiled his little grin at me and walked away.

What had come over me? Had I just invited Edward Cullen to eat lunch with me some time? It was really odd, I hardly even speak to people and now I was inviting beautiful boys to hang out in the library with me. He must think I am such a weirdo!

The rest of the day passed without consequence, it turned out that Mr Chamberlain's idea of a similar schedule was two classes in a row...the idiot. I didn't see Edward until it was time to go home. As I made my way over to the parking lot, I spotted a silver Volvo parked next to my rusty old truck, my vehicle looked like a wreak next to the Volvo, I sighed as I dumped my bag into the bed of the truck and went to unlock the door. A voice behind me caused me to jump in shock.

'Hey Bella! Good day?'

'Edward! You gave me a fright!'

'Oh sorry Bella, I thought you saw me coming'

'Oh, well no. It's okay though! No harm done.'

'Good...well anyway, catch you later Bella'

'Bye, Edward'.

With that Edward got into his shiny Volvo and drove off without a second glance. It was crazy but I just stood there and watched his car go off into the distance until I couldn't see it anymore. After I woke myself from my daze I got into my truck and carefully drove home, Charlie wasn't there when I got home and the dirty dishes were still in the sink despite the fact that I knew he didn't have to be in work until noon today. I sighed and got on with my chores, before settling on the kitchen table with my school books. Usually I finish my homework by 6.30 and then I can get dinner on the table at about 7.30, today I just couldn't concentrate, all I kept thinking about was...Edward and his little grin. This confused me, I hadn't thought about a boy like this in nearly two years, not since...well let's just say not since two years ago when I made a horrible mistake which changed the way I see everything. I then did something I had never done before; I closed my books without completing my homework. It felt strangely liberating...too liberating, I decided I would do double homework tomorrow night to make up for it. Charlie would be working late tonight because of his late start so I just ate some toast for dinner to save me from cooking another meal and took a long hot shower and got an early night, fresh and ready for the next day. I didn't count on the rather provoking dreams though...it seemed that Edward featured in both my conscious and unconscious mind.

**A/N- I sincerely hope everyone is enjoying this story, now I'm not going to put a schedule on this because I'll just end up disappointing people when I don't deliver. It is an ongoing thing and I will post as soon as each chapter is finished. I will probably be posting more around the March/April time as that is when I'm taking maternity leave but will of course try my hardest to post as often as I can. I'm going to shut up now, thank you reading!**

**Addie X**


	3. Chelsea

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright intended.**

EPOV

My family had just relocated to Forks, Washington. At first I was angry with my parents; they were taking me from everything I had ever known, my childhood home, my school and my best friend. I realise that I sound like a spoiled brat; after all I had never wanted for anything and my dad had just been given the opportunity to have his dream job. After I had thrown a rather embarrassing tantrum I realised that I had to support my parents with this as they had supported me in everything that I did. But I would really, really miss my best friend.

Chelsea was the best person I had ever met; she was a genuine and caring girl, she always wanted to see the best in everyone and I found that a rare quality in people these days, she was the kind of girl that made you want to be a better person. In fact, I had been quite infatuated with her when I first met her, her mere presence intoxicated me, after many years of being her friend, those feelings soon disappeared and I found that friendship was all that would ever be between Chelsea and I.

I had once tested the feelings I felt for Chelsea when I was thirteen years old. It was the summer and we had just spent the day down by the lake, pretty much like every other day of the summer. That morning my brother Emmett had been teasing me about never having kissed a girl and how I was such a loser, I can laugh about it now but back then I pretty much felt like a loser.

_July 2007_

_I watched as Chelsea stretched her legs across the blanket, they were long and tan, even then. She had always been one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen but she had never once shown any interest in me in a romantic sort of way and over the years I had come to accept that we were just meant to be friends. I remember that I had just finished telling her about what Emmett had said to me that morning, she was the only one who wouldn't judge me for getting upset about it._

'_So what should I do about Emmett?' I asked Chelsea's advice._

'_Tell him that you have kissed a girl and that he doesn't know what he's talking about' Chelsea replied with her eyes closed._

'_But I'm a terrible liar, he'll see straight through it and question me and then I'll look like an even bigger loser'_

'_Yeah, that is a problem, hmm I'm not sure. I guess you could always just kiss a girl and then it wouldn't be lying' _

'_Yeah but who would I kiss?'_

_Chelsea just shrugged and looked deep in thought._

'_Have you ever kissed anyone, Chels?' I asked._

_She paused for a second and then said 'No, I guess I haven't'_

_I thought for a moment, if I was going to choose any girl to kiss, it would be Chelsea. I just didn't know how to word it without potentially ruining our friendship. In the end I didn't have to worry._

'_You know, I've always had this secret worry. I pretty much know that you are supposed to be my best friend and nothing more but what if I'm wrong? What if you are who I'm supposed to spend my life with and I just never gave it a chance? So if we kiss, we can be each other's firsts, it's like killing two birds with one stone. We figure out if we're meant to be together and get Emmett off your back.' Chelsea explained._

'_Yeah…I mean yeah that does make sense! We should be sure we're doing the right thing' I stutter._

_Chelsea paused before saying 'On the count of three?'_

'_On the count of three' I clarify._

'_One…' we both leaned in a little._

'_Two…' we were pretty much as close as you can get, so when she whispered three I could feel it vibrate against my lips._

'_Three.' And then we were kissing. Her lips were soft and she tasted of the cherry Chap Stick she was always wearing. It was…nice. But it wasn't the sparks and fireworks you're supposed to feel with the right person._

'_So that was…nice' she said. I burst out laughing; she had read my mind exactly._

'_I guess it's good to know that we are only meant to be best friends' I say through my laughter._

_She smiled and said 'Best friends forever?' offering her pinky._

_I take her pinky with my own, 'Best friends forever'._

And from then on we both knew that friendship was all it was meant to be. And that was alright, there would always be plenty of boyfriends and girlfriends but there would only ever be one best friend. So when my parents told me that I would have to leave Chelsea in Florida and move to Washington, I was distraught, I had come to rely on Chelsea for many things and we saw each other every day, we were basically family, the sister I never had. Chelsea was calmer than me when she found out; she congratulated my family on a great opportunity and gestured for me to follow her out to the lake, where we had basically grown up.

We sat under the tree where we had shared our first kiss; she was staring out across the lake. She looked the picture of calm but I knew Chelsea, I knew that the slight tremble of her lip meant she was trying hard not to burst into tears, I knew that she was avoiding looking into my eyes because she didn't want me to see the pain there.

I took Chelsea's hand into my own; she looked at our entwined hands for a moment before looking into my eyes. She couldn't stop the tears seeping out of her beautiful green eyes and I held her as she cried. She cried for the experiences we wouldn't be able to share, she cried for the family she was losing and she cried for two inseparable best friends who were being ripped a part.

'Shh, it'll be okay now', I said as I stroked her hair as she continued to sob into my shoulder.

'It's not like we'll never see each other, we still have holidays and webcam and stuff so we'll still be part of each other's lives', I explained to her.

'But I can't imagine not seeing you every day and not hearing you complain about girls and how are you going to cope without me telling you what clothes you should wear. I guess I just don't want you to leave. You're my best friend.' Chelsea said.

'I know, Chels, you're my best friend too. And I love you. I don't want to be a part from you either', I sighed.

'You love me?'

'Well…yeah. Have I never said that before? Of course I love you; you're my very best friend. My sister in a lot of ways. I could never not have you in my life.'

'I love you too'.

That night we went back down to the lake after our parents had gone to bed and carved our names into the tree we kissed under. If you look at it now it will say: Edward and Chelsea BFF. We vowed to stay in contact no matter what and to at least email or text every day; we really meant that we would be best friends forever.

Upon moving to Forks, I decided that I would have to make the best of the situation and try to make friends and do well in school. I had the summer with Chelsea to look forward to in 6 months and my new house was pretty massive. My parents felt guilty for taking me away from everything so had bought me a new car, a shiny, silver Volvo, which I loved. And I was still talking to Chelsea every evening on the phone so it was fine.

The first day of school was a whirlwind of completing paperwork and finding my way around. It was a bit scary but I was determined to make the best out of it. Mr Chamberlain said he was going to assign someone to show me around which to be honest I didn't really appreciate. When a teacher 'assigns' someone to you, it can go one of two ways; one they can be super preppy and really into showing you around and literally follow you everywhere for the entire day and then the next day when you really don't need them to be your guide, they still insist on showing you everywhere again and before you know it your 'friends' for the rest of high school whether you want to be or not. Or two, they will resent you for the teacher making them show you round when they have better things to do, scowl the whole time talking to you and dump you at the first opportunity, they will then go on to ignore you for the rest of the year. Neither one was looking too appealing in all honesty.

The girl Mr Chamberlain called over was only known to me then as 'Miss Swan', from this angle I could see long wavy dark hair, she was short as well. When she turned around I nearly did a double take, at a glance I could have sworn it was Chelsea standing in front of me, she was the spitting image of her. The girl, I would later learn was called Bella and she could have been Chelsea's twin, although when I really looked at her I saw the subtle differences. Chelsea had bright green eyes and Bella had chocolate brown, Chelsea had a very light smattering of freckles on her nose and Bella's skin was creamy and pure white, Chelsea's lips were very symmetrical and balanced whereas Bella's top lip was slightly fuller than the bottom, something I found surprisingly appealing. Bella and Chelsea were very similar but also very different, I don't know whether it was the familiarity I felt when I looked at Bella, but I was drawn to her in a way I hadn't been before. I saw the potential for real friendship, like the one I shared with Chelsea.

After Bella had left me during lunch, I was disappointed not to have seen her for the rest of my classes, but I had spent those lessons replaying the morning in my head instead of paying attention to the lessons I was in. Bella was only like Chelsea in looks, she wasn't like her in personality or manner although I found Bella pleasant enough. I could tell she wasn't thrilled at the prospect of being stuck with me but I didn't know anyone else in the school so I had to continue to annoy Bella. She seemed to forget about me after math class and I could tell that she had been embarrassed by this so I didn't make it worse although if it had been Chelsea I would have teased her relentlessly. I could also tell that Bella was surprised that I was in advanced biology, I noticed an air of superiority, like she was the only junior smart enough to be in that class. Something which surprised me was when she suggested that by becoming her lab partner I'd be getting an easy grade, I had always worked for everything I had and to be honest I was a little annoyed that she would insinuate that I would let her carry me throughout this class.

After class I wondered whether I could sit with Bella at lunch or if she would find it creepy. In the end she decided for me and told me that she went to the library at lunch time but she did invite to join her sometime, in my head I was thinking that I would almost definitely take her up on that sometime. I ended up eating lunch with two girls and one boy, I believed their names to be Jane, Charlotte and Liam, they were pleasant enough people and I would much rather hang out with them, than the bunch of girls who had cornered me as I walked into the lunch room. They were wearing cheerleader uniforms and all looked the same. Well they didn't look exactly the same, they were all orange and they all had long, fake looking hair which was an off-green blonde sort of unappealing colour. From the pieces of paper they pressed into my hand, I read that their names were Lauren, Kate and Tanya. They were almost begging me to sit with them, half dragging me to their table when another cheerleader came over, my first thought was 'not another one' but this girl turned out to be my saviour.

'What do you girls think you are doing?' she said sharply.

Although she was small, I could tell that she pulled a lot of weight with these girls.

'Nothing Al, we were just introducing ourselves to the new guy, we were asking if he wanted to sit with us.' The one I think was called Lauren said.

'Well from here it looks like you're harassing him. Besides, if he wanted to sit with you he would have done, you don't need to drag him. God, have some self-respect. And you call yourselves cheerleaders.' Al went on to say.

'But Alice…' Kate whined.

'No buts Kate go back to your lunch table and take these two tarts with you.'

'Who are you calling a tart, Alice Brandon?' the one I deduced to be Tanya spoke up.

'You, Tanya and don't you dare talk to me like that. I'm head cheerleader and can have you thrown out of my squad whenever I like. And don't forget it.' Alice said with a nod.

Kate and Lauren turned and walked away and Tanya stayed a beat longer to glare at Alice before walking in the same direction.

Alice turned to me when they left.

'Sorry about that. Some of the girls don't know how to behave themselves but it's not the kind of squad I want to run. I'll make sure they stay away. Oh and I'm Alice by the way'

She stuck her hand out to shake, talking about a mile a minute. It was unsettling but I decided that I liked her. So took her hand to shake.

'I'm Edward. And thanks for that. They're…umm….spirited?' I wanted to say scary.

Alice laughed.

'Come on I'll introduce you to some non-scary people.'

Enter Jane, Charlotte and Liam. Completely nice and normal friends to have. But I still couldn't get Bella off my mind and as luck would have it, I did see her at the end of school in the parking lot. I couldn't resist but go and talk to her but after our conversation she was all I could think about for the rest of the evening. I even missed my phone conversation with Chelsea because I was too busy thinking about Bella. I made some decisions that night. Tomorrow I would have an extra-long conversation with Chelsea and I would hopefully tell her all about this girl I had met and had gotten to know. Because I had also decided that I would be taking Bella up on her invitation to spend lunch in the library with her tomorrow.

**A/N- Thank you for reading my first EPOV…eee exciting. It was my first one ever! I'm not sure if it's too girly, even after nearly four years of marriage I still don't get anything going on in boy's heads…maybe some of you are luckier? Anyway ciao for now darlings! -Addie xx**


End file.
